De nuevo, el amor
by moon orchids
Summary: ¿Puede alguien amar, y al mismo tiempo, continuar respirando?


**Disclaimer:** How i met your mother © Carter Bays & Craig Thomas

* * *

 **H** ay una chica. Todo comenzó por una chica. Él sabe que las buenas historias de amor comienzan con las cosas más pequeñas e insignificantes. Unas dieron pie por una manzana, por un baile, por una zapatilla. Esta historia comenzó con una mirada. Así que por eso cuando Ted miró a Robin en el bar en aquel otoño del 2005, él solo puede pensar en un constante «Quiero conocerte; necesito conocerte»

Él lo hace.

Hay una chica. Todo comenzó por una chica de nombre Robin Scherbatsky. Ted es piensa que ella es preciosa, más que Afrodita. (Él está puede oír los quejidos de la Diosa por los celos de aquella verdad) y es que, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Con su cabello tan negro como la noche, con sus ojos fuertes y decididos, con su sonrisa sardónica pero extrañamente simpáticos. Él simplemente la adora, no hay otra explicación.

Ted quiere comprarle la luna y las estrellas, pero decide que un cono francés azul de Carmichaels es muchísimo mejor. Así que por eso lo roba—en ese instante, mientras huye despavorido con el melófono en la mano es donde lo sabe. Él haría todo por ella.

(Él está horriblemente enamorado de ella. Fue amor a primera vista, murmura Marshall con una sonrisa afable)

Y es que

("¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Robin?

Yo robaría una orquesta por ti —como el arco de Cupido, como los brazos de la Venus de Milo, como la ambrosía de los Dioses y muchísimo más—)

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él no lo puede controlar lo que está sintiendo ahora mismo. Tiempo después, con una llovizna que él hizo con un baile ridículo en la azotea del dúplex, Ted ahora mismo se encuentra susurrando todos los poemas de amor que conoce y —todas siempre en su idioma original. Esto no lo hace por ser un prepotente, sino porque Robin siempre se ríe de su pronunciaron fluida el español o francés y Dios solo sabe que Ted le encanta su risa más que nada en el mundo— Ted la ama. Así de siempre. Él se lo dijo en la primera cita, y a pesar de que es un momento que lo perseguirá para _siempre_ sabe que todo está bien. Y todo está perfectamente bien sí porque es la verdad. Robin lo sabe y puede sentirlo cuando le dice un «Te amo» de manera silenciosa cerca de su oído y no puede evitar abrir los ojos.

Él está muy feliz. Robin también.

—Lo hice. Te lo dije al fin —expresó ella, mientras lo envolvía con sus brazos de manera fuerte, temiendo que él se fuera (yo nunca lo haré Robin, nunca). Ted se siente orgulloso de ella, y entrecierra su rostro en el cabello sedoso (no puede evitar notar que huele a tabaco y a champú de aloe vera) y solo la abraza más.

Ella le da paz.

Él le da una calidez que jamás creyó necesitar.

Se separan un poco, mirándose. Ted estudia su rostro, sonrojándose e inconscientemente sus labios comienzan a temblar —eres tan guapa, Robin. Me matas— y (Ted, tu piel es tan suave que me dan ganas llorar. Eres el primero que adoro con locura y eso que no sé nada de poseía— solo sé sobre hockey y amores rudos, espero que no te moleste) Robin toma el control, besándolo. El primer beso con el primer te amo sabe tan bien.

(Robin, te probé y me supiste a paz. Como el whiskey de McLaren a diez dólares, como los habanos que te regala Barney a escondidas. Te adoro. Amor mío, mientras tú estés aquí conmigo, no me importa cómo me ames.)

Ambos se sienten desfallecer, Robin siente que se va a desmayar y el corazón salirse de su pecho. Se siente extraña, porque Robin es muchas cosas (poesía, fuerte, estupenda alagará una y otra vez Ted) pero no una mujer _débil_. Por suerte, está Ted está ahí para levantarle el ánimo y darle una fuerza que no sabe de dónde sacó. Es ahí donde Robin sabe que puede tirarse de un precipicio y saber que Ted _siempre_ estará ahí (incluso si no se lo pide).

Ella le sonríe de manera torcida, y Ted solamente la besa una y otra vez. Ella nota el sabor a cerveza, al del lápiz que mordisquea cuando hace sus bocetos de edificios y el olor a su colonia que tanto le gusta.

Ted es su déja vù.

Y Robin es ese amor que le hace cosquillas en sus costillas.

Se sienten eternos.

Sienten que todo esto durará para siempre.

(Pero no es así del todo)

* * *

Terminaron de la manera más dulce posible. Un buen rompimiento, pensaron ambos en silencio. Robin se aferró a él, abrazándole y con los ojitos un poco llorosos. Ella se encuentra molesta, confundida y no es por el olor a espagueti embarrado en sus prendas de vestir. Puede sentir los ojos tristes de Ted y se le rompe el corazón un poco más.

Quedan como mejores amigos. Pero las cosas se complican un poco desde ahí.

Con el tiempo, pasaran muchas cosas. _Demasiadas cosas_. Todas son historias que contarán una y otra vez. Algunas son trágicas, otras son absurdas, pero Ted está bien porque son relatos que comparte con sus mejores amigos.

También muchos:

—Nunca podrás evitar que intente animarte, Robin. Es un hecho. ¡Tienes que lidiar con eso!

—Ted, no te cases. ¡Es como si estuvieras tratando de leer el final del libro!

—¡Ted, es una señal! ¡Y lo sabes! ¡El universo me está gritando ahora mismo!

Eso significó algo, pero ninguno de los dos hablan de ello.

* * *

Es el gran día. Es la boda de Robin y Barney. Está feliz porque el fin de semana fue una _locura_ y es el comienzo del maridaje entre ellos dos. Ted está feliz, pero un poco dolido. Él puede convivir con eso, y se asegura que las cosas salgan bien. No solo porque no quiere ser otro cómplice de una novia dándose a la fuga, también quiere irse con calma a Chicago.

Nada podrá evitar eso. Todo estará bien.

Nada podrá evitar eso. Todo estará bien.

Nada podrá evitar eso. Todo estará—

—Creo que debería estar casándome contigo, Ted —tartamudea Robin, sollozando. Ella no le importa que su maquillaje se arruine un poco—. Deberíamos de escaparnos, juntos. Es lo que siempre has querido, ¿no?

Algo se rompe en él.

Ted quiere gritar. Quiere gritar porque este día sigue siendo una locura, quiere gritar porque creyó erróneamente que todas las dudas de Robin se habían esfumado en el parque con la lluvia —y él no puede evitar que cuando está alrededor de ella, siempre _siempre_ está lloviendo— con su recito del universo. Él quiere gritar.

Quiere gritar porque en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo, sabe que buscar aquel relicario fue algo más que un simple regalo de boda de un _amigo._

(Hay voz que le grita un **no, no, no, no, Ted** — y otra que grita un "Robin, tu eres la primera en mi top cinco de las mejores. Te puedo gritar un montón de **sí, sí, sí, sí** a todo")

Solo hay una cosa que él piensa. Una es una verdad a medias y otra es la realidad.

—No, Robin. Tranquilízate, por favor. ¡Me niego a ser cómplice de novia a la fuga otra vez! A parte, tal vez no quiera eso. Tú no lo sabes. Cambié de opinión. ¡Solamente estás nerviosa por tu boda, es perfectamente normal!

(Es una declaración. Es un hecho. Incluso ahora, con la oportunidad de su vida, Ted solamente puede pensar en un «No importa, después de todo estos años todavía hay una parte de mí, donde sí hay incluso la más mínima posibilidad de que algo que hago puede hacer sonreír a Robin, ni siquiera pienso en ello, sólo lo hago —el medallón es una prueba de ello. El corno francés azul lo es. Todo lo he hecho por ti lo es»)

Entre tanto balbuceo ilegible por parte de Ted, Robin pensó en el asunto de la aceituna, en su teoría. Como en la primera cita, como en el momento donde cambió de opinión al probar una—como cuando le decía que a ella le gustaría mucho casarse con Ted y ser la madre de sus hijos. Pensó en que ella jamás podrá darle la familia que tanto quiere. Pensó en que ella no iba a permitir que Ted renunciase a su familia.

Y por eso y por otras cosas más, Robin huye, déjenle encerrado en la habitación. A los minutos después, salió de la habitación con un pasador que encontró, preocupado hasta los huesos de que Robin hiciera una locura. Pero no lo hizo, se casó con Barney. Él está bien. Todo salió como debe de. Ella contrajo nupcias con Barney, él se irá a Chicago con la esperanza de iniciar de nuevo.

(—No tengo nada que hacer aquí, Lily. Tú te irás a Roma con Marshall, Barney y Robin tendrán su luna de miel, viajando juntos por el trabajo de ésta y, y… yo no tengo nada. Mejor comenzar de nuevo. El trabajo es genial, mi departamento también y—)

Él no lo hace.

Solamente no lo hace.

Hay una chica. Todo comenzó con una chica. Esta historia comenzó con un paraguas amarillo. Está en la silla esperando el tren, con la lluvia cantaros y—

(Es simplemente maravilloso)

Todo comenzó cuando agarró el coraje, se acercó a ella, le tocó el hombre y habló. Comenzó cuando caminó a ella, intentando no mojarse por el aguacero —los recuerdos le persiguen. La lluvia es Robin y con esa encantadora chica presiente que será su hogar de la lluvia que tanto harto esta— y _oh_ , hay una hermosa chica. Una chica realmente hermosa. Y es que, ¿Cómo no iba serlo? Con su cabello castaño ondulado, con su sonrisa ensoñadora y sus hoyuelos atrayentes. Puede oler su fragancia a libros viejos y a colecciones de monedas pretéritas. Ted se maravilla, incluso más cuando la miró tocar el bajo en la recepción de la boda.

No hay otra explicación.

—Espera un momento. ¡Esta es mi paraguas! ¡Me robaste mi paraguas en el departamento de Cindy!

(Muchas historias de amor comenzaron con una manzana, por un baile, por una zapatilla. Un cono francés azul.

Esta comenzó con un paraguas amarillo.)

—[...] Es gracioso como te encuentras con _cosas_.

Ella dice eso y es ahí donde Ted lo sabe. Él lo sabe. Esa mujer es su destino, esa mujer es la indicada. Él está agradecido por Dios, porque lo sabe. Una historia larga, dificultosa que le costó un infierno llegar ahí, pero está bien. Está bien porque valió la pena.

(—Tía Lily tiene razón; fue una historia larga, dificultosa. Pero me alegro de que hubiera sido largo y dificultoso, porque si no hubiera aprendido la lección, niños)

Él solo puede pensar en una sola cosa.

"Te voy a amar tanto como pueda por todo el tiempo que queda. No voy a dejar de amarte, ni siquiera por un segundo— después de todo, amar es lo mejor que se me da. Nunca voy a parar, **nunca**. Amar es lo mejor que hacemos, después de todo. El amor es una locura."

Y él lo hace.

Él dice, tímidamente un

—¡Hola!

Por estar hablando, Ted perdió el tren a Chicago, como su oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. No le importó, porque está feliz. Feliz por todos. Robin y Barney se casaron, Lily se irá a Roma y Marshall tendrá un miembro más en su familia. Y él encontró a Tracy McConnell como ella encontró a Ted Mosby.

Todo está bien.

Y de nuevo, el amor.

* * *

Con el tiempo, pasaran muchas cosas. _Demasiadas cosas_. Todas son historias que contarán una y otra vez. Algunas son trágicas, otras son absurdas, pero Ted está bien. Él tiene más de una década cumplida y todos sus amigos han envejecido. Él está feliz, es una vida más perfecta de lo que jamás pensó que sería.

Tracy no está. Se fue hace tiempo, y recordarla ya no le parte tanto el corazón, pero le sigue doliéndole un poco. Hay veces que puede oler un café caliente en las mañanas, el sonido de un ukelele en la sala de estar y el sonido de los teclados de la computadora escribiendo un nuevo libro. Él sabe que nunca la dejara de querer, pero son las palabras de Penny, su hija, que le recuerda algo importante.

—Vamos, papá. Mamá falleció hace seis años. Es hora se seguir adelante —arrulla Penny, sonriendo de manera cariñosa. Luke también está de su parte. Ted parpadea, confundido, realizando algo gigantesco.

Puede oír la voz de Tracy. Es el año 2024, meses antes de que ella muriera. Ambos se encuentran en la habitación en Farhampton Inn, acurrucados y contándose historias. Él puede oír la voz de Tracy susurrándole con cariño cerca de su oído como aquella vez.

—Prométeme que seguirás adelante. La vida sigue. No solo lo hagas por los niños, también por ti. Tanto como Marshall, Lily, Barney y yo y más te queremos ver feliz, Teddy. ¿Lo harás?

— _Sí, lo haré._

Y es lo que está haciendo. "Lo estoy haciendo, no puedo creer que lo estoy haciendo" piensa Ted, estando en esa calle, mirando una ventana. La calle está húmeda por la lluvia de hace un rato y —todo está tan claro. Costó seis años, pero estoy avanzando _. Lo siento por tardar demasiado, Tracy, niños, chicos_ — siente algo de frío.

Él trae el cono francés azul, nuevamente robado de Carmichaels. "Estoy demasiado viejo para esto" piensa, divertido. Pero a Ted no le importa. Robin sale a ver por la ventana, confundida. Sus perros también salen a ver por la misma ventana y—

Se siente como déjà vu.

Él recuerda el sabor a whiskey de sus labios. Ella recuerda el olor a libro viejo y su vieja colonia.

Ted es su déja vù.

Y Robin es ese amor que le hace cosquillas en sus costillas.

Se sienten eternos.

(Y es así)

—¿Después de todos estos años, Ted? —Robin no puede dejar de sonreír. Ella lo extrañaba tanto. Nunca dejó de hacerlo. Nunca.

Ella tiene lagrimitas en los ojos cuando Ted dice lo siguiente:

—Sí.

Y todo está bien. Tracy ya no está, pero eso está bien porque ahora está con Max, siendo feliz, velando por él y sus hijos. Todo está bien porque Barney encontró al amor de su vida en Ellie, su hija —la primera chica que robó el corazón de Barney Stinson. La primera chica que se convirtió en su todo y más allá para _siempre_. Todo está bien porque Lily y Marshall son felices con su familia propia tres hijos, ella siendo una consultora de arte de excéntricos millonarios y él como presidente de la Suprema Corte del estado de New York.

Todo está bien.

Todo está bien porque ahora Ted está abrazando a Robin con la bendición de todos.

Y de nuevo, el amor.

* * *

¿Puede alguien amar, y al mismo tiempo, continuar respirando?

 _Sí_.

Ted se preguntó y respondió mentalmente él mismo cuando Robin toma el control, besándolo después de romper el abrazo. _Ah, ah, ah_ , el primer beso después de tanto tiempo sabe tan _bien._

Él solo puede pensar en una cosa

«Ganaste la apuesta, Marshall. Oh, Lily estará tan feliz de pagarte»

* * *

(Es otoño, y afuera está lloviendo, como aquel día que él hizo llover)


End file.
